I'm addicted to you
by Alexismiau1690
Summary: When you love somebody can you fight against everything for them? Can you fight you parents, your friends? Can you fight everything that world says it's bad? A little bit of classic. Quinn rich, Santana's with ambitious. Of course Quinntana. And sides of Brittany and Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this is new fic it can be like another one but then I just wrote I didn't even knew where another fic going so I though about it and here I tried to write this differently. This is of course Quinntana so people don't even fear for another endgame. I just love those two together. So say what you think about it and please tell me is it worth to continue this. Oh and very sorry for all mistakes :)**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Chapter 1**

_**Santana P.O.V**_

Santana remembers watching as Quinn Fabray walked by her. Like always her head was high up with glare at everyone who dare to look in her eyes.

Sometimes it's hard to believe that this girl who once was shy with the lack of self-confidence, later was walking like she owned school.

She remembers how they got this on and off friendship. They would go out together every day. Would talk about anything and they could be self silly ones because it was comfortable.

Now they were strangers and opposites. This girl walking by here was on pyramid top. She was one of most lovable and fearable person in this school. She was every guy and girl dream.

They wanted her, they wanted her life, her luck, her money. She was smart. She was beautiful, her voice was like a pure melody. And Santana, she was almost nothing here. Sometimes people even didn't know she exist. She isn't anywhere on pyramid. While she just had few friend she didn't change that for world.

Though sometimes there were pain in her ass she loved them even if she didn't tell them loudly. She lived in Lima Heights Adjacent. People often thought that it was worst district. But people there were a family ,who always protected each other in spite of everything.

People who were respectful. They respected her family because her dad helped them with everything he could. He helped them when he was alive.

When Santana was eight years old he died from the bullet. He was a soldier. She didn't see him very often but when he would return they would do everything together.

He was proud of her and she was proud do have such a great dad. She always remembers that day when she saw out of window uncle David and other soldier walking towards their house.

She remembers going out of her room to greet them. She remembers her mother breaking down it was most painfully thing to see. She remembers after all that, shutting almost everyone down. She remembers when she would get scared she would pick wooden box where her father things were.

All those time she put his military jacket on. His belonging doesn't smell like him anymore. She remembers all those stories her mom told about her dad. How they meet, fell in love. How her mother softly smiled telling those. When she was about fourteen years old she remembers fixing his motorbike.

After some time and her mom complaining for laund music she finally fixed it. She was so proud of herself, she felt so confident riding around Lima. Her mother always said that she is stubborn like her father but can be sweet at the same time. She remembers first time that she though to keep trace of her father job.

The more she though about joining army the more this idea was appealing.

* * *

_**Ten years ago. October.**_

Santana parked her motorbike and walked through 'McKinley high' door with most confident she ever had. She wanted to get some reputation this year.

She wore one of her threadbare black jacket and black pants with biker boots. Her hairs were pulled in high pony tale and she had hers aviators, her father dog tag dangle on her neck.

When she walked most students were staring at her and she started to get uncomfortable but she just pushed that feeling away and smirked. When she went to her locker someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around. She saw Brittany there, she's one of Cheerios.

Brittany just put Santana's aviators on her head and looked straight to her eyes.  
"Hell you're looking hot Sanny" Brittany is one of the sweetest and the most friendly, she's socializing with everyone in this school.

"Yeah... Thanks" Santana said confusing with this girl forthright.  
"You know there's party next week maybe you would like to come" Brittany asked while kept biting her lip distracting Santana's attention.

"Hey are you listening to me" Brittany asked while flicking her fingers next to Santana's nose. Her attention immidentialy came back.

"Sorry 'bout that" She said and Britt just giggled.  
"Well I said maybe you wanna go next week to party" Britt said again hopeful. Santana though about this for second. Hell this is her chance to shine and maybe she could get a girl in the end of this month.

"Of course" Santana said with smirk. Britt surprised her when she lunged and hugged her.  
"Okay then. See you in class" Britt said walking away with beaming smile.

"What was that" Mike asked her starling her. He's one of her best friend.  
"Oh gosh you scarred me" Santana said with her hand clenching her jacket where her heart is.  
"I know, and by the way your face was priceless" Mike said chuckling.

"Not cool"  
"Whatever. So what was that" Mike repeated his question again.  
"What was what" She asked.

"You know for somebody whose ,one of the smartest people I know, sometimes you can be very stupid"  
"Hey" Santana protested.

"So what Britt wanted" He asked.  
"What jealous much" Santana asked with smirk.

"Who are you and what did you do to Santana Lopez" He asked grabbing her shoulders and shaking a bit.  
"Just trying new image"

"Why" He asked with scrunched eyebrows.  
"Cause I got tired that everyone acting with me like I'm nothing"  
"So what now you are going be like them"

"Of course no, never" He just looked at her and then puffed.  
"Okay let's go to class"

"Yes captain Panda king"  
"And why I'm even talking with you today"

"Because I'm going to be cool"  
"Keep dreaming kid, keep dreaming" Mike said looking over his shoulder to look at her. Then he crashed with someone.  
"Hey watch where you going loser" Puck said one of jocks.

"I-I'm sorry" Mike said. Santana always knew that they could easily got those jocks down but they never did. They always knew if they do something to one then they going to get slushed almost from everyone.

"Next time watch where you are going shithead" Puck said walking through them. Bumping shoulders with Mike. Santana opened her mouth ready to speak but Mike just shook his head. They walked silent.

"You know we should totally be badass then no body would do this" Santana said after a while. Mike just chuckled shaking his head.

"Just let's go my little badass warrior" He said.  
"Hey stop mocking me" Santana whined. The first bell ringed signaling them to go to class.  
"See how slow you are we are going to be late" Mike said.

"Never" She said and started to run to her class. He just chuckled again and chased her.

_**Quinn P.O.V**_

When bell rang Quinn sat in last row near window with Brittany, already shutting everything out. After few moments door opened widely she looked at it from curious.

There was this asian boy Chang with Santana? Quinn eyes went wide at Santana's appearance. Hell she looked hot. Quinn always knew that this girl is beautiful and very attractive.

Quinn always though that she looked very cute with her glasses and those superheroes sweaters. But today she looked completely different. Good different. Quinn bit her lip.

She always liked her that's why she cut of theirs communication.

She always knew that she got this big crush on her but she just was too afraid. She was afraid for her reputation. She was afraid what will her friend say to her, what her parent would say to her, what would society will say. So she just hid her feelings inside her. She knew that it was completely unfair for Santana.

She felt so disgusted with herself when she wouldn't talk with her. Looking at her face when she started to ignore her. How sad Santana eyes were when she said that they can't be friends anymore. With all that she just broke herself heart. Quinn watched as Santana and Chang sit down together on her right in last row.

She watched Santana's smile and felt a little jealous. Jealous because she isn't the one that made Santana laugh, that made her smile and happy. She knew it's a egoistic but she wanted to be that one who makes Santana happy. If only she could overstep her fears.

"You know if you don't do anything, I will" Brittany said simply to her. Brittany was the only one who knew about her crush on latina and she would always tease her about it.

"C'mon Quinnie stop glaring at me, you know if you won't somebody else will have her" Brittany whispered to her.  
"Britt it's not that simple"

"You just make it not simple. Just tell her. I'm tired to watch you so sad all the time"

"Whatever. Still if I do something we only got two years. And if my parents would hear about it they totally will cut my money. Then there will be no college, no future"

"Don't be so dramatic. You know that your parents love you, they welcome you with whatever you are"  
"Yeah or probably kick me out, it's better if I don't do something then this stupid crush will go away"  
"Yes it will totally go away... Don't be stupid you know you have it bad it's already three years"

"Lets talk about something else" Quinn said annoyed that Brittany is saying true. Brittany just huffed.  
"You know I invited Santana next week" Brittany said with smile.  
"I said lets talk about something else that include Santana"

"Y-" Brittany was cut of when teacher walked in class with another bell. The class was boring so Quinn didn't even heard what teacher is saying she spent her time watching Santana and her concentrated face.

Every time thinking how beautiful she's looking. In the middle of class Santana turned to her left to grab something from her backpack and caught Quinn's stares. Quinn blushed and turned to look out of window biting her lip.

Way to go creep Quinn tough to herself. She then saw Brittany scribbled something on her notebook and tore it, then throw it on Santana's desk. Quinn saw as Santana folded paper read it. She then saw it how she smirked.

"What did you wrote to her" Quinn whispered to Brittany's ear. Then she saw that Santana nodded to Brittany.  
"Just you know casually saying how good she's looking right now and if she wanna go somewhere today"  
"You asked her to date" Quinn hissed.

"Yeah " Saying that Quinn was annoyed was incomprehension she was freaking mad. Brittany knew that she was in love with Santana but still she just asked her on date. Other half of lesson went very slowly to Quinn she spent almost every time glaring at Brittany. When the bell rang she quickly gathered her things and walked as fast as she could tripped on something almost someone's arms quickly caught her.

"Oh gosh are you all right" Someone said and Quinn mentally face palmed herself. Of course it's going to be Santana.  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine. A-Are you. Sorry for that I didn't mean it" Way to go Shakspere with words and pronunciation like that you're going to rule the world Quinn taught to herself.

"I'm good" Santana said shyly. After moment Santana steadied her and let go. Oh how Quinn wanted that Santana would hold her forever. How much she wanted to kiss her lips.

"I should go" Quinn blushed and she again mentally face palmed herself. She then quickly walked out-of-door.

_**Santana P.O.V**_

"That was awkward" Santana said when Mike walked towards her.  
"When I tried to help her one day, next I got slushie so watch out" Mike said.

"You always got slushies" Santana said to him with smirk.  
"You just lucky that you don't get them"

"Hey there Santana Lopez right" One girl asked when she walked towards them. She was one of those beautiful girls who know it and use it. She got brown hair wich was French braided. She wore black skinny jeans and red shirt without one shoulder. One simple world she looked hot and she knew it.

"Yea" Santana answered.  
"I was thinking maybe you could help me with this class" Girl asked with flirty smile putting her hand on Santana's forearm.  
"Yea I think so, just say when you can I will try to help you"

"Cool " Girl smiled.  
"Oh my name is Ashley by the way" The girl exchanged her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ashley" They shook theirs hands a little bit longer then necessary.  
"Oh so can I get you number" Ashley asked with smirk.

"Sure thing" Santana said pulling her phone out saying her number.  
"It was nice seeing you. I totally will call you soon" Ashley winked to her the leaved but not before putting her hand on Santana's foreman trailing down a bit then letting go.

"Oh my gosh..." Mike said with wide eyes and open mouth.  
"Yeah... Those chicks totally digging my new image" Santana said in awe.  
"Today we totally going shopping" Mike said when they started to walk away.

"Tottaly" Santana said bumping fist with Mike then going to class.

_**Quinn P.O.V**_

Brittany chased Quinn grabbed her hand spinning her around.  
"What" Quinn asked irritated

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't ask her out it was just joke. Well I said that she looked hot and just gave her my number that's all. Don't be mad" Brittany said with pout.

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself I know what you say is true but I'm just scarred and what if she don't feel that about me" Quinn asked unsecured.

"Then you will have to woo her" Brittany said with shrug. Quinn though about it. Maybe she should do something.  
"I will think about it"

"Yay first step is made"  
"So I was thinking maybe wanna go shopping today" Brittany asked with beaming smile.

"Yeah... totally" Quinn answered with smile. They linked theirs arms and started to walk before going separately to classes.

_**Santana P.O.V**_

"Nah I don't think try the other one" Santana said to Mike.  
"Why I think I'm looking good" Mike frowned at her adjust leather jacket.

"No you look weird it just too big for you" Santana said searching for another one.  
"Aha here" Santana throw one to him.

"I like this one" Mike said with smile.  
"I know I'm just awesome at picking cool things" Santana said with smirk.  
"You're just lucky that's all" Mike said going to cashier.

"Let's go somewhere to eat I'm hungry" Santana said with pout.  
"You're always hungry. Like it's hard to believe you just so small but you eat so much"  
"Hey" Santana protested. They walked into small coffee shop. Music was blasting softly in the background.

**I don't know just how it happened; I let down my guard**  
**Swore I'd never fall in love again, but I fell hard**  
**Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise**  
**Wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes**

"Na-ah you know it it's true" Mike said with smirk.

_**Quinn P.O.V**_

"C'mon Britt my feet already killing me and I want something to eat" Quinn pouted. And felt her cheeks getting warmer when her stomach grumbled.

"Okay but you're paying" Brittany said with grin and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go already" They paid for their goods and then walked into this small cute coffee-shop. When they walk in Brittany gasped.

**You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave**  
**Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing though my veins**

"Look over there there's your crush" She said loudly pointing over where's Chang and Santana sitting.

**I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love**  
**Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of**  
**Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue**  
**I'm out of control, what can I do?**  
**I'm addicted to you!**

Quinn immediately close Brittany's mouth with her hand looking towards them with wide eyes. When she saw that they didn't pay any attention she let go Brittany's mouth and glared at her. Thanks god they didn't hear Quinn taught to herself.

**Midnight blows in through the window, dances 'round the room**  
**Got me hypnotized, I'm getting high on the perfume**

"What a hell Britt" Quinn asked angrily.

"Look Quinnie it's totally faith" Brittany said to her then grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her towards them.  
"Hey there can we join you" Brittany asked them don't leaving time to Quinn's protest. Santana looked at them quizzical with soft smile. Quinn's heart melted at that smile. Then Chang looked at Santana silently asking him. She just gave them smile and nodded her head.

**I couldn't live without you now, Oh, I know I'd go insane**  
**I wouldn't last one night alone, baby**  
**I couldn't stand the pain!**

"Sure thing" Santana said scooting more to wall. To gave more space. Brittany like freaking cupid she is chose to sit next to Chang. Quinn just bit her lip but eventually sat down next to Santana. Santana and Quinn stared at each other. Quinn then blushed. Oh gosh why I'm blushing so much next to her she though to herself.

**I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love**  
**Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of**

"So what are you doing here" Brittany asked them.  
"Oh just some shopping. Trying to get Panda king cool" Santana answered with teasing smile and a little nervous. Quinn scrunched her eyebrows at Chang's nickname.

"Stop calling me that it's so racistic" Chang said with a little glare. Brittany giggled looking at him. And Chang shyly smiled to her. Well I'm not only one who's got it bad Quinn though to herself. They talked and after some time Quinn join them laughing with them. It was good to talk with Santana again well and a bit awkward but thanks god for Brittany she never shut ups. After they all ate they talked a little bit more.

**Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue**  
**I'm out of control, what can I do?**  
**I'm addicted to you!**

"Oh I think we have to go home" Brittany pouted when she saw it what time it is. They sat there about three hours.  
"I think we need it too" Chang said. They gathered their bags then Mike paid for all them. They all walked to parking lot talking with each other. Santana and Mike escorted them towards Brittany car.

"It was fun. We should probably do it again soon" Brittany said with huge smile then she surprised them by hugging. She hugged Chang first. He's cheeks got redder when they pulled away. Then she hugged Santana whispering something to her ear which Quinn couldn't heard.

Then Brittany hopped in-car saying goodbye and starting car. Quinn just waved to them and putted bags into backseat then walked into passenger seat. When she almost shut door she heard Santana said to Chang.

"See I totally said girls dig that image" She said with smirk. Quinn just shook her head at her adorably.  
"I knew it that you would like this" Brittany said with beaming smile.

"Of course Britt-Britt. You're freaking genius" Quinn said and smiled when she saw Brittany's smile turning into huge grin.

* * *

**So what are you thinking ? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this one shorter but I just wanted to leave something because I'm leaving for about two weeks. Can I ask you people if you maybe could leave something when you read this story like dot or something just so I know that somebody is reading this. So thank you everyone love you all and I'm very sorry for my mistakes. AND HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS :**********_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Santana remembers how it was one of best days when Quinn Fabray started to talk with her again. Santana remembers how she and Mike started to flirt more with girls. At first it was even hilarious to them. They were just so awkward.

She remembers how Mike finally said that he likes Brittany. She remembers how he tried to get her with all those boyish 'tricks'. Especially when started to heavy snowing. Even if next day they were all sick it was probably one of funniest day of her life.

She remembers that it was spontaneous to them to throw girls at snow. When they saw them walking they just wanted to play a bit. Hell they had christening them to first snow.

* * *

_**Santana P.O.V**_

_**Ten years ago. Middle December.**_

"Okay you hold Fabray" Mike said to Santana stalking closer to Brittany and Quinn.  
"What are we ten old to bathe girls" Santana asked with raised eyebrows.

"C'mon it's gonna be fun" Mike said with pout and puppy dog eyes.

"To you... I have to tame a wild animal. I'm scared for my life you know" Santana said putting gloves on.

"Don't. You know she will forgive you. She always let you off hook. Sometimes I think she has crush on you" Mike whispered.

"Don't be stupid" Santana said. Mike put his finger to his lips shushing Santana. She just rolled her eyes.

When they got closer to them Mike quickly caught Brittany from side, tumbling with her on ground. Before Quinn could save her friend Santana also caught her. Quinn let out squeak. Then she dragged her more to side-walk where's more snow.

"Santana let me go" Quinn said to her trashing so she can escape.

"I'm sorry" Santana said before she raised her off ground into big drift. Quinn squeak again when she was lifted of the ground. They tumble into snow still trashing and before Santana could get some snow Quinn grabbed her hands. They tried to defeat each other but they couldn't. Somehow Santana ended between Quinn's legs. So Quinn tried to kick her off.

"Wait. Wait, bone there's. Sore spot" Santana said panting and trying to wiggle Quinn foot from her hipbone. Quinn growled when Santana had her fully pined in snow.  
"Please San let me go" Quinn whined with pout. Santana just chuckled and shook her head.

"Here there Chang how there's going" She shouted to him but before he could said anything she was shoved of Quinn by side. Someone was putting snow in her face and everywhere they could.

"Sorry I got her she just freaking strong" Mike said dragging someone away. Probably Britt. Santana quickly brush snow of her face. And before Quinn could fully stand she was falling again. Santana again had Quinn pinned underneath her.

There was that moment when she knew that she felt something more than friendly feelings. With Quinn all wet she still looked freaking beautiful. When Quinn chuckled and smiled softly she knew that she was going to fall anytime soon.

"Asshole" Quinn said with little smile but still trying to wiggle out of Santana's hold.

When Quinn tried again to shove her with her foot Santana leaned closer to her face and bit her jew. Quinn squeak. Somehow Quinn turned them around and straddle Santana. Santana blamed this that it was only because she was distracted with Quinn's beauty.

Still trying to wiggle from each other hold and grab snow, panting.

"Grrr... I'm getting tired here. Just give up already would you" Santana said after other minute of them trying to get upper hand. Quinn adorably shook her head with little smile playing on her lips.

"Okay say what you want and I would give up" Santana said when somehow she got handful snow on her face and in her mouth. She then grabbed again Quinn's hands. Quinn tried to think a little but still with strong hold of her hands.

When Santana turned her head to left she saw Mike and Brittany in same position as them just Mike getting snow in his face and Brittany giggling. Before Quinn could think more she was shoved away from Santana.

"Whata he-" She didn't get to end her statement.

"Nobody baths my lezbro and then get away from this" Noah Puckerman said. Somehow Santana and Noah started to get along together. And after she told him she's not interested in him and told him that she playing at other team. At first he was confused but then he face showed nothing more than excitement.

"C'mon dude do something... Fuck she's strong" Puck said with scared face.

"If you do something I will fucking kill you" Quinn said. It was first time that she heard her swear.

"C'mon that's not fair. Help me" Quinn said looking at her with pout. Santana knew it that Noah going to bathe her but she still ran towards him shoving him off Quinn.  
"Sorry Noah" She said trying to think where she can run.  
"Oh this is soo... on" He said chasing her.

"Mike, asshole, help me" She said when she saw that Mike and Brittany just were hugging each other. Wherever he tried to help or not Noah chased her down pulling her in snow face first.  
"I hate you" She said when he got off her back.

"You just asked for that" He said with smirk.  
"I think that's enough for today. I can't feel my toes" Santana said. Here goes Mike's plan he's got girl and Santana she just got all wet. She walked towards Quinn and tried to brush snow of her but instead she just got hard punch on shoulder.

"Ow what's that for" She asked.  
"Because you're jerk" Quinn said angrily.

"C'mon don't tell me you didn't like it" Santana said with teasing smile then she looked over Noah. He was watching them with curiously and a little strangely. Santana then removed her gloves off then shook them. Quinn did the same then put them in her winter jackets pocket.

Then she walked closer to Santana lifted her jacket and t-shirt putting her hands on Santana's abs. Santana squealed from the cold. She then tried to remove Quinn's hands but Quinn gave her death glare so she just nodded. She then brushed Quinn's hair from her face then she brushed some snow of her jacket then ass.

Then Noah started to laugh when he saw Santana's smirk.  
"She just totally cop a fell Fabray"Noah said with grin. Quinn then just pushed her away and Santana started to laugh.

"Jerk why did you just told that" Santana asked him. She felt her cheeks getting warmer but she just put her smirk on like she wasn't caught.  
"Because when it's me girls just slapping in my face so I taught maybe you get one"

"Ha ha very funny" Santana said to him.

_**Quinn P.O.V**_

What they don't know that Quinn's cheeks are so red that she turned around so they won't see her. She really didn't mind but Puck was there so she couldn't show it. And what she saw it when she turned around was not at all surprised. She then had smirk plastering on her face. She would totally tease Brittany about Mike.

"C'mon let's walk somewhere warm" Quinn said with smile. Puck and Santana didn't say anything they just followed her. After they got on road they heard shout.

"Hey guys wait for us" Brittany was the one shouting then started run towards them with Chang tailing her. They just chuckled at them but still waited.

"Now can we go, I'm cold" Santana whined getting closer to Quinn. Quinn just raised her eyebrows looking at her.

"I said I'm cold. Get me warmer woman" Santana said pulling her by waist. Quinn blushed at her boldness but didn't objected.

Then she felt Santana's hand lifting her winter jacked and t-shirt.

Quinn shivered at coldness but then just put her arm around her waist bringing her closer to her. Thank god it was only them five. If not she wouldn't be so bold. She was a little frightened at thought that somebody can see them.

But she just told herself that they are friends and friends could hug each other, even cop a feel.

But she would be lying if she would say that she didn't like being next to latina. She would be lying if she would say that she didn't felt so safe. That she didn't taught about asking her out. That she didn't taught about saying she loves her. When she looked to her right she saw Puck smirking at them.

She just raised her eyebrows but he just shook his head. They walked again into this small cozy coffee shop. Sat down, now in their spot. Music is softly playing in the background.

**Debe ser el perfume que usas**  
**O el agua con la que te bañas**  
**Pero cada cosita que haces**  
**A mi me parece una hazaña**

"That was fun. We should play more in snow" Santana said casually throwing her arm around Quinn on couch which they shared. Quinn bit her lip there were in public. But when she saw that nobody giving them attention she just leaned more into Santana.

"But I totally hate you for doing this" Quinn said to her slapping her thigh but still putting her hand on her knee.

**Me besaste esa noche**  
**Cual si fuera el único día de tu boca**

"Nah you totally like it, it was like fantasy completing" Santana said with raised eyebrows.  
"Whata jerk" Quinn said with roll of her eyes.

**Cada vez que me acuerdo**  
**Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca**

"You totally like it"  
"You wish"  
"Yeah I wish"

**Son tus ojos marrones**  
**Con esa veta verdosa**  
**Es tu cara de niño**  
**Y esa risa nerviosa**

"Sooo... how about going to mine watch some movies" Puck said with smirk. Everybody agree on that.

**I'm addicted to you**  
**Porque es un vicio tu piel**  
**Baby I'm addicted to you**  
**Quiero que te dejes querer**

They talked a bit drank their hot chocolate before going to Pucks. Need to say they got very good time and leaved his house in mess. Quinn insist that Santana would escort her home.

Santana didn't say much just smirked and said that she just can get enough of her in which she got smack on her arm. Then she said that if she likes rough doesn't mean that everybody likes it too which again she got smack .

Quinn even got to cuddle at Santana side telling she's cold.

It was first time Quinn didn't care about anybody else.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody I'm back. I know it's a little too late but I'm wishing you good and happy years. Oh and thank you who favorite, followed and reviewed love you guys soooo much... Hope you like this chapter and very sorry for all my mistakes.**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

Santana remembers her first real new year party. She remembers how next day her head hurt so much from every noise. She remembers all that throwing up and saying she would never ever drink again.

Well those were just words because every party she's been she always said that.

She remembers every time walking with her mother to Chang's to celebrate their new year.

She remembers how she could talk with her mother about everything.

She remembers how her mother always asked her about girls in teasing way.

Her mother always knew that she likes girls. She even said 'it was about time' when she told her. Santana like this about her mother. They could talk and it was never boring

* * *

**Ten years ago. December 31st.**

"C'mon Dad, Mom, Mama Lo. It just a party" Mike whined to their parents.

"Who's throwing it. Where are you going to be and what time are you going to show" Santana's mom ,Catherina, asked with joking suspicion look.  
"Puck. Puck's. Morning" Santana answered with mouth full of food. Her mother just raised her eyebrows at that.

"Who's Puck" Mr. Chang, Mike's father, asked.

"Noah Puckerman dad" Mike said.

"Just be safe okay" Mrs. Chang, Mike's mother said with smile.  
"Of course" Santana and Mike said in unison.

They quickly gathered theirs thing. Then they hugged and kissed their parents wishing them 'happy new year' leaving quickly.  
"This is going to be awesome. Everyone's saying that Puck always throws best parties at town. I heard that he even hired one of best Lima dj" Mike rambled.

"Well we will see it. Just don't pass out till midnight" Santana joked.

"I can hold my liquor very well" He said with scowl and Santana chuckled.

"Sure Mikey" She said with smirk. After twenty minutes of friendly bickering and walking they heard music already blasting from the house. Mike looked at Santana with raised eyebrows.

"Now or never" Santana said with a little hesitation.

"Just don't run away from me very far" Mike said serous. Santana just nodded her head. They walked into house. She's a bit nervous not only that it's her first real party, but from amount of alcohol. There's already some drunk people. She bit her lips a bit. Mike just looked at her and she just smiled to him.

**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
**You better move, you better dance**  
**Let's make a night you won't remember**  
**I'll be the one you won't forget**

"Look Mike I see your girl" Santana said with him with softly smile pointing with her head into direction. Mike eyes immediately lit up when he saw Brittany dancing. Then he frowned when he saw some jock flirting and dancing with her bringing her closer with his hand around her waist. Then they saw that she told something to his ear and softly pushed him away.

"Let's go to her" He said wasting no time going to her pushing softy bodies who were in his way. Santana walked behind him. When Brittany saw them she immediately enveloped them in hug. Of course Mike first.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet" She shouted to them and they nodded their heads. Brittany grabbed Mike's hand and interlocked their fingers together. Santana didn't let out how Mike's face lit up and he had slighty blush on his face. She totally going to tease him about it. They walked into kitchen where the noise wasn't so loud.  
"I though you said you couldn't get here" She said letting go Mike's hand and hopping on counter.

"Well we used our adorablyness power" Santana with shyly smile said and Brittany chuckled.  
"Well then it's obviously why she likes you" Brittany said and immediately she brought her hand to her mouth. Santana scrunched her eyebrows.  
"Who likes me" Santana asked now curious. Brittany shook her head.

"It's not me who needs to tell you this" She said and Santana groaned. Fuck this now she curious.  
"C'mon" She whined but Brittany just shook her head.  
"C'mon" Mike join in her whining.

"When she will be ready she will tell you" Brittany simply said. When Santana opened again her mouth Brittany just raised her eyebrow, challenging her. She just nodded and sucking her bottom lip. Then Brittany hopped off counter.

"Maybe wanna drink something" She asked them. Santana immediately shook her head.

"I want" Mike said.  
"It's party you should get drunk you know" Brittany said to Santana but she just shook her head.  
"I will be fine" She simply said. Brittany then mixed Mike and herself drink.

"So where's that dj Mike rave about" Santana asked.

"I dunno maybe later he will be here" Brittany said with small shrug.  
"Santana" Familiar voice said and Santana turned around.

"Hey Ash" Santana said with big grin to Ashley. She really couldn't tell that she didn't like that girl. She's beautiful and funny, sometimes too much flirty but she liked her. Ashley went to her and hugged her then kissed her cheek. Santana's face got warmer. She thanked god for her skin tone. Ashley then pulled away and saw that there were not only ones here.

"Hey there" Ashley waved to Brittany and Mike. Brittany just furrowed her eyebrows and glared at her. Santana was surpraised at Brittany's reaction because she's like most friendly human being and here she's glaring at girl who she knows a little about.

"Dance with me" Ashley said dragging Santana by her sweater.  
"Okay" Said Santana even she knew that she didn't need her response.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Finally after some convincing Quinn's dad let her go to Puck's New year party. After she dressed up she went to Puck's house. It's good that it's only five minutes road so she can walk.

Be there in 5 Q.  
Cool Mike and Santana r here :) B.

Quinn bit her lip trying not to smile. She liked how everything going smooth with Santana. Now she isn't paranoid to hug her in public or sometimes hold her hand when they walking. With everyday she's feeling more comfortable being with Santana.

More comfortable with that idea being with girl. When she walked to the house somebody said her name and she looked to her left seeing Puck there ,smoking with another jocks, sitting on woody railing.  
"Sup" He said to her flinching his cigarette and walking toward her.

**The bigger they are, the harder they fall**  
**These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs**  
**I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off**  
**Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber**  
**Face down, booty up, timber**  
**That's the way we like to. What? Timber**  
**I'm slicker than an oil spill**  
**She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**

Music is blasting loudly so that he has almost shout to her. He held her door open and she just raised eyebrow.

"Just go" He said with roll of his eyes. Sometimes he can be total asshole but have good heart.  
"Want something to drink" He asked her and she just shook her head.

**Swing your partner round and round**  
**End of the night, it's going down**  
**One more shot, another round**  
**End of the night, it's going down**  
**Swing your partner round and round**  
**End of the night, it's going down**  
**One more shot, another round**  
**End of the night, it's going down**

"Okay then. Dance with me" He said and she looked at him like he has two heads.

"C'mon your girl will not mind it" He said. Quinn scrunched her eyebrows at that. Her girl? What are he talking about. She walked closer to him.  
"What girl" She asked.

"Amm... Lopez, aren't you two together" He asked now confused. Her heart stopped to beat for a second.  
"What are you talking" She asked.

**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
**You better move, you better dance**  
**Let's make a night you won't remember**  
**I'll be the one you won't forget**

**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**  
**You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)**  
**Let's make a night you won't remember**  
**I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)**

"Like you two always flirty and all so I though that you two together you know she charmed you and all"

"W-We n-not. Don t-talk nonsense Puck. W-We are just f-friends" Quinn rambled scared. Fuck if he knew maybe somebody else knew it too. If someone will tell her parents her life's will be over. Her father will freaking shoot her with his shot-gun. Fuck.

Quinn quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him to walk with her. He looked at her confused but didn't said anything and just followed her upstairs. She found empty room and walked in. She paced while he looked confused.

"There's not like rumours are in the air about me and Santana" Quinn asked him.  
"Nooo..."

"Wait if you two not together and all why are you freaking out" He asked.  
"I-I'm not"

"Bullshit..." Then he face lit up with idea popping up.  
"You like her don't you" He said with smirk.

"N-No I don't. Don't be stupid Noah"  
"Then way you brough me here and freak out"

"I-I" She didn't have words to answered him.  
"Soo.. What's the problem why aren't you to together" He asked.  
"I'm straight" Quinn said and Puck snorted.

"Like a rubber ruler" He said with chuckle and she rolled her eyes at him.  
"Fine I'm not"

"So what's the problem"  
"There isn't problem"

" .Bullshit. Fabray" Quinn just groaned.

"Okay. Fine I like her. Like really like her... No that's not true I'm fucking in love with her and it's already three years. I'm just freaking scarred what if she doesn't like me. What if my parents will heard about it. They totally going to disposition me. Gosh think how much bullying I will have. Look what happened to Kurt he had to freaking change schools" Quinn rambled.

"Quinn"  
"And then what if I told her that I'm in love with her. She will totally laugh in my face. Well maybe not but she would always-"  
"Quinn" Puck said again.

"She would always say that we just friends. And she's totally straight. Then it's going to be fucking awkward"  
"Quinn. Shut up" Puck shouted at her and she immediately shut up with wide eyes.

"Relax would you. She totally gay gosh... And that's some bullshit you're saying. C'mon you fucking rule our school. Fuck everybody scares you and you have friends who care about you and don't let that bullying happen. And your parents wouldn't do that to you. Cut that crap Fabray and grow some balls"  
"Why have you always say something man-ly. Like dude, bro now grow some balls" She asked.

"It's just in my nature babe" He said and then laughed.

"Look I'm your friend you know if you need something come to me but today is a happy day let's party and forget our problems for a while"  
"Okay" She said with sigh.

"Let's go dance okay" He said leading her through door. She nodded her head. They went to dance floor. Before Quinn could react Puck grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What a hell Puck" She shouted annoyed.  
"You know what let's get you something to drink first" He dragged her to the kitchen. Such a weirdo.

"Quinnie" Brittany screamed excited.  
"Hey" Quinn said hugging her then Brittany shoved her red cup.  
"What's this" Quinn asked.

"Just some vodka with juice" She said.

* * *

"C'mon let's go dance" Quinn said after ten minutes.  
"Maybe we could be here for a little bit while" Puck asked.

"What want to get me drunk and take advantge" Quinn asked him with raised eyebrows.  
"I don't get in my lezbro girl's pants you know. Have a little faith in me" He said with scowl.

"Then let's dance okay" She said and Puck just sighed.  
"Fine"  
"That's my boy" Quinn said enthusiastic and he just rolled his eyes. They went to dance floor.

**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**  
**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

"Who the hell is this bitch" Quinn almost plunged at girl who's was almost grinding on her girl. Well not her but still. Santana was her's.  
"Whoa there. Chillax babe" Puck said holding her.

**And I'm not proud of my address,**  
**In the torn-up town, no post code envy**  
**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**

"I have plan" Puck said with smirk letting her go and going towards Santana with Ashley.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Santana and Ashley danced all this time and at some point Ashley got very close to her. Santana's one of those people who doesn't like when her personal space invaded. Yeah it's okay when her mother hugging her. It's okay Brittany, Mike and Quinn but it's not okay when almost stranger is doing this. She tried to step away a little but Ashley didn't get hint she turned around and started to grind at her.

**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**  
**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**  
**But everybody's like crystal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.**

Santana sighed feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey babe" Puck shouted to them and Santana raised her eyebrows.

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**  
**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

"Let's dance it's our song baby" Puck said dragging Santana away from Ashley.

**And we'll never be royals (royals).**  
**It don't run in our blood,**

"What the hell Puck" Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows.

**That kind of lux just ain't for us.**  
**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

"Relax, it didn't seem like you like it very much"  
"I was warming to her touching personality"

**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**  
**You can call me queen Bee**

"Whatever now go invite Fabray to dance"  
"What. Why should I" She asked.

"Go don't ask. Just go"  
"You own me" Santana said to him before going to find Quinn.

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**  
**Let me live that fantasy.**

Quinn's P.O.V

Quinn saw how Santana was walking towards her. Quinn didn't have time to say a word before Santana grabbed her hands to hers leading them more in dance floor which now wasn't so packed.

**I want you by my side**  
**So that I never feel alone again**  
**They've always been so kind**  
**But now they've brought you away from here**

She spun Quinn around. Quinn laughed at that putting her hand on Santana's shoulder while Santana put her on her waist. It was strange to dance like this because almost every time they danced in group. Santana interlocked their fingers together.

**I hope they didn't get your mind**  
**Your heart is too strong anyway**  
**We need to fetch back the time**  
**They have stolen from us**

"Like really I don't know how to dance another way" Santana said to Quinn while again spinning her around.  
"It's fine" Quinn said. Quinn knew it's more than fine while Santana's holding her like that she knew it's more than fine.

**And I want you**  
**We can bring it on the floor**  
**You've never danced like this before**  
**But we don't talk about it**  
**Dancin on doin the boogie all night long**

It weird and perfect at the same time that Quinn knew what Santana will do before she even though about.

**Stoned in paradise**  
**Shouldn't talk about it **  
**Shouldn't talk about it **

"And now Valerie style" She said swinging them to side a little bit like in samba then spinning Quinn around twice well slower than 'Valerie' but it made Quinn laugh.

**Coldest winter for me**  
**No sun is shining anymore**

"Dork" Quinn said with amusing smile. That made Santana laugh and Quinn's heart to start beat faster.

**The only thing I feel is pain**  
**Caused by absence of you**  
**Suspence is controlling my mind**  
**I cannot find the way out of here**

**I want you by my side**  
**So that i never feel alone again**  
**And I want you**  
**We can bring it on the floor**

**You've never danced like this before**  
**But we don't talk about it**  
**Dancin on doin the boogie all night long**  
**Stoned in paradise**  
**Shouldn't talk about it **  
**Shouldn't talk about it **

They danced and drank together few more times before join their group.

Before Quinn knew it was almost midnight only five minutes left. So everybody started to walk outside to see fireworks. Brittany dragged her outside clearly drunk with champagne bottle in one hand.

"Oh how I loved this year" Puck said kissing some girl's cheek.  
"Totally" Mike said.

"Thirty seconds. I think we should shoot champagne already" Santana said standing near me. With a little difficult she took bottle away from Brittany. She uncapped bottle purring it in their glasses, they where only one's who had glasses everyone else had red cups.

"**Ten**" Puck screamed and crowd screamed with him.  
"**Nine**"

"**Eight**"  
"**Seven**"

Quinn looked at Santana and they shouted gining both.

"**Six**"  
"**Five**"

"**Four**"  
"**Three**"

"**Two**"  
"**One**"

Santana then wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist pulling her closer murmming 'Happy new year' near her lips then pecking it. When Santana pulled away Quinn didn't knew what happened to her she quickly brought her hand to Santana's neck drawing her closer.

She held her another hand by her side so that she won't spill her champagne. Quinn brushed her lips against Santana's before pulling a little and then kissing her harder pulling all her feelings and passion. She though her heart stopped when Santana responsed to her kiss.

That was best day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know, I know I didn't update. But here this is a new chapter thank you all for reading this. You're all making my day. So sorry for all my mistakes. And if you got something to say just Pm's me or review. Love you all :)))******_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Santana's P.O.V**

Santana remembers how she freak out that Quinn Fabray will freak out about their first kiss.

She remembers how relieved she felt when Quinn acted normal and didn't ignore her.

Santana remembers how weird it was when she saw Quinn and Brittany S. Pierce standing on her door step first time.

_**Nine years ago. March.**_

Santana was simply in her room, lying in her bed reading old book while wearing her glasses. Simply wearing her dark blue sweat pants with grey hoodie. It was the weekend.

Then her mother's voice rang through the house.  
"Santana honey, can you open that door, I'm a little busy here" Santana simply got out off bed and went out off her room. She went a little distance to front door.

She slighty opened her door and peaked her head out. When she saw that Quinn and Brittany was standing there she was more than surprised.

Quinn was wearing white shirt ,which was almost translucent and you could see her black bra, and thing black pants with black ankle high boots.

Her hair was pulled up into high pony tale while Brittany's hair was pulled down. Brittany was with mid-thigh red skirt and simple yellow shirt. Quinn just raised her perfect eyebrows when Santana didn't said a word.

"Cat got your tongue. Don't you think you should invite us in" Quinn said with teasing smile.

Santana quickly gathered her compose and opened door widely. Brittany quickly walk in and gave her breath-taking hug while Quinn looked around for a while.

"What are you doing here" Santana asked.  
"Rude much" Quinn chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry, that rang awful. But still what are you doing here" Santana asked again curiously.  
"We wanted visit you... And maybe you could invite Mike too" Brittany asked shyly.

"Ouch using me that you could see Mike" Santana said with fake hurt and her hand clenching her hoodie at left side, where her heart is.

"Nah we using you two so you could entertain us" Brittany said with wink at the last words and Santana chuckled.  
While Brittany was busy looking at all that photos hanging on wall Quinn walked closer to Santana.

"I forget how cute you looked with those glasses" Quinn said with little smile playing on her lips now very close to her. Quinn pinched her cheek.

"Hey" Santana protested when Quinn tried to pick her glasses but Quinn just swatted her hand away and picked those, putting on.

"Britt how I look. Oh shoot a photo" Quinn said wrapping her hands around Santana's neck bringing her closer. Santana laughed when Quinn brought her cheek to cheek. Santana put her hand around Quinn's waist.

"Cute" Brittany said snapping a few pictures.

"Well hello there" Santana's mom said walking closer to them. Santana then felt how Quinn remove her hands but still stood close to her.

"Mom this is Brittany" Santana said pointing with her hand.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez" Brittany said immediately hugging Santana's mother. Catherina raised eyebrows to Santana but returned hug anyway.

"Don't call me that it's making me feel old, call me Catherina or something cool" Santana's mother said with little chuckle.

"Anddd... you know Quinn" Santana interrupted. Quinn just shyly waved looking a bit nervous. Catherina looked at her suspicious then she looked at Santana's hand who was still holding her waist and then raised her eyebrows at Santana.

"Santana don't be rude and don't left them standing there. Maybe want some coffee or tea" Catherina asked with smile.

"Soooo... Want something or we can go to my room" Santana asked while biting her lip.

"Coffee will be good" Quinn said with smile handing Santana's glasses back to her.

"Yeah Coffee" Brittany said distracted with all that pictures.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Who knew it that Santana Lopez had so many embarrassing stories. Quinn couldn't help but be charmed by Santana's mother. And it seem's that Brittany too. And by every story she can help but fall more in love with Santana.

"Okay mom I think that's enough. They already bored by your talks." Santana whined.

"No we are not. Please continue" Brittany said engrossed in all those stories.

"Mike texted saying meet him outside" Santana said when her phone vibrated on table after few minutes.

"It was really nice to meet to you Catherina" Brittany said getting up immediately and enveloping older Lopez in hug.

"You too" Catherina laughed. Quinn also stood up and hugged Catherina.

"You know you're bad at keeping secrets" Catherina whispered into her ear confusing Quinn. What secret is she talking about. Quinn wanted to ask when she pulled away but Santana interrupted.

"Let's go already it's not last time you will see my mom"  
"Oh shush there" Quinn said to her.

"Have a good time girls" Catherina shouted when they walked through the door.

"Your mom awesome" Brittany commented when they walked towards where Mike suppose to be.  
"Yeah real charmer" Quinn agreed.

"Well it runs in our blood" Santana said with cocky smile looking at her left at Quinn and Quinn just rolled her eyes. Santana didn't saw it but body collide into her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Handsome boy a little younger looking than them said.  
"Harry asshole give it back" Santana said to him and he just shook his head and laughed.

"I don't understand how you always see it" He gave her phone back.

"Mexican third eye" She said with smirk and ruffled his hair.  
"And if you try to steal something more I will tell your mother" She said now serous.

"Sorry, sorry. But know that we started to talk maybe introduce me to your gorgeous friends here" He said.

"GO. NOW" Santana said warningly when he eyed Quinn up and down.  
"Damn it Lopez. Didn't knew that you could have gorgeous girl like that" He said walking backwards away.  
"Oh and are you going to be tomorrow" He asked.

"Maybe I don't know if I don't be tired" She said.  
"Ohhh... Getting some tonight"  
"Jerk"

"Going where" Brittany asked when they started to walk again. Quinn wanted to asked it too but she was a little afraid. Thanks god for Brittany and her long tongue.

"Just some work out" Santana answered.

"OH... Is Mike going too. Can we watch" Brittany said excited with dreamy face.  
"I don't think is good idea. And it isn't good that you two are here by the way"

"What, why" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Look you saw how Harry tried to steal from me. It just like... Not everybody can be friendly here. And you two look like you know... Some good prey or something. Next time just text me or Mike we always can meet elsewhere"

"You know we can defend our selfs just fine" Quinn said as matter of fact.  
"I don't say that you can't it just... I will feel more calm that I knew that you two don't hack around here... So..."  
"Aww you care about us" Quinn and Brittany cooed.

"Of course I do" Santana said and was enveloped into Brittany's breath-taking hug. Quinn also hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"What going on" Mike voice rang behind them. Brittany immediately released Santana and hugged Mike.  
"Nothing wrong" Santana said. Quinn pulled away but still keeping her arm wrapped on Santana's waist while Santana had hers on her shoulder.

With everyday Quinn getting more and more courage to tell Santana how she feels about her. She don't feeling so panicked when Santana hugging her at public places.

"What do you want to do" Mike asked them.

"Let's just go to our coffee shop" Brittany suggested.

"Okay" Mike immediately agreed. Bastard already whipped, what a sucker.  
"Just kiss already would you" Santana said to them.

"You're the one talking" Brittany said back and Quinn can feel how her cheeks getting warmer.

"Already done that. Now I can cross that out of my list" Santana said cockly.

After that night Quinn was freaked out because how can she be so stupid and kiss girl in public. In freaking public where almost all school was there.

But gosh she will be stupid and if she say she didn't like that.

All those days, weeks, moths she wanted to kiss her. And of course kissing Santana wasn't disappointing at all. In fact she was perfect kisser.

After that she wanted to bury her feelings and ignore Santana again but Brittany talk some sense in her telling that nobody saw them and all.

"Let's go already you little cocky shit" Mike said when he walked towards Santana and Quinn and ruffling Santana's hair.

"Oh... how I'm waiting tomorrow's training, I can kick your ass again. Like always" Santana said starting to walk still with Quinn in her arms.

Mike just chuckled and shook his head. They went into their coffee shop which like always wasn't so packed but people entered and exited.

They found their seats and after several minutes they saw Puck with some chick walking towards them. When Quinn saw that Santana was checking that girl out, who later was known as Emily, Quinn stamped hard on Santana's foot and glared.

In which Santana looked at her confused but Quinn didn't said anything.

"Aww sorry guys but I have to go home" Emily said after hour and half and they all groaned in protest. They all grow to like this girl she was funny and real sweetheart.

"We can always go with you... You know keep you safe and all..." Santana said.  
"No really it's fine"

"It's already dark outside" Santana said and Emily bit her lip.  
"Yeah and cold, who's gonna to warm you" Puck said.

"But it's kind of far"  
"And now they're not gonna let you go" Brittany said.

"Okay then let's go" Emily said when Puck got up and held his hand to her to take. They all paid of themself then started to go.

"Do you have flashlight or something, because we kind of need to go there and there isn't light" Emily said shyly after ten minutes.

"I have app on my phone" Mike said walking forward with Brittany, Emily and Puck. While Quinn and Santana walked behind them. Quinn was feeling a little uncomfortable walking in dark near forest.

After some time when Quinn started to shivered Santana gave her, her hoodie.

"You know what next time Puck you're going to accompany her alone.

Because this creeps me out. You know like it's matter of seconds before some ugly serial killer will start to chace us.

Or like some psycho who lives in woods without one arm, with eye patch who need our organs" Santana rambled.

"OR... Emily here is living with bunch of psychos who's telling her that she needs to bring some innocent teenagers" She continued.

"Oh... How I will enjoy when they cut you and you will scream" Emily said playful then she looked over her shoulder and winked to Santana which stopped moving.

"That wasn't funny" Santana said and started to walk again.

"OH I remember watching one film like-" Santana continued her stories which Quinn tried not to listen.  
"Can you shut up, it's creeping me out" Mike cut her off.

"Hey guys wait a bit my shoelace untied" Santana said stopping they didn't wait for her, continued to walk. After few minute when Quinn didn't saw Santana coming she started to worry.

"Amm... Guys we lost San" Quinn said biting her lip they all stopped and waited for a bit.

"San c'mon move your ass would you" Puck shouted. After another few moments when she didn't answered everybody was worried. Then they heard scream.

"C'mon S we know that you alright. Stop fooling around" Mike was the one who shouted but they didn't get answer.

"Am okay you wait here and Me and Mike are going to drag her here" Puck said and before they could protest they walked into darkness.

"Amm you not like pshyco" Quinn asked looking at Emily. Emily just raised her eyebrows.

"That's my family working I say that you will hear her scream" Emily said stonily and Quinn gulped.  
"Gosh I'm kidding" Emily said.

"What was that" Brittany asked when bush on their right shook and cracked .

"Probably some squirrel" Quinn said but it cracked again and they all looked at it.  
"Oh my god how I hate Santana right now, she and all her stories" Quinn groaned.

"Amm... I think I lost Puck too" Mike said panting when he jogged to them, startling them.  
"What" They shouted in unison.

"Like we went back and then he just dissapeared" Mike said with wide eyes.  
"C'mon it not funny anymore" Emily said.

"I'm not joking" Mike said serious.  
"Yea right... Now they will jump out somewhere giving us heart attacks" Brittany said. Quinn saw how Emily picked some rock and throw it in that bush. immediately Puck's 'Ow' was heard.

"Mike asshole you don't know how to act" Puck said while standing up.

"Where's San" Quinn asked.  
"I don't know where she is" Puck said with shrug.

"Let's go she will catch up with us" Puck said. Quinn glared at him then looked into darkness looking for Santana's silhouette. She didn't want her to get lost for her stupid jokes. She then quickly caught up with guys still sometimes looking over her shoulder.

"Oh look I see the light" Puck said excited after five minutes Then her phone rang with Santana's name. She waited few more rings then answered.

"Hello"  
"Amm... Where are you guys..." Santana asked and Quinn chuckled.

"Just go straight and you will see us we will wait you where's light is"

"Kay, thanks, bye" Santana said and hanged up.  
"Okay guys can we wait for Santana a bit" Quinn asked when they reached normal road and light.  
"So I just go alone it not that far anymore" Emily said.

"No way I'm going with you. Wait for me" Puck asked them hopeful and they just chuckled.

Emily gave them all warm hugs saying that it was nice to meet them and that they should meet again sometime soon.

Quinn's phone again rang with Santana's face.

"So..." Quinn said.

"Like really where are you it's not funny" Santana said.

"I said it already just go straight where lights are"

"I'm here"  
"No you're not here" Quinn said.

"Wait... Amm... Are you near that freaking old cabin"

"Nooo... Did you even went down the road"  
"Yes, straight down that road"

"Amm... Just find a way and come already"

"That was wanky when you think about your words" Santana chuckled and before Quinn can scold her she hanged up again. They all waited looking in forest direction waiting for Santana to show up.

Quinn then felt someone's arms quickly wrapping around her lifting her. Of course from the instinct she screamed and elbowed this person in ribs.

When that pshyco let her go she immediately turned around. Of course there was Santana clenching her side.  
"Asshole" Quinn said. She could get freaking hear attack from that idiot.

"Oh gosh... You just took my breath away" Santana whined and crouched.

"Where the hell have you been" Brittany said glaring at her.

"Just exploring like Dora just without the map" Santana answered still clenching her side but standing normal.  
"Why your pant's end is wet" Brittany asked.

"No like serious at first I went pee in those woods, of course when I was done and wanted to go back I just had to freaking get in that hole ,which was full of water"

"So where the heck you found that freaking cabin" Quinn asked scrunching her eyebrows.  
"Oh we need to go there sometime. I bet it going to be fun" Santana said excited.

"But that's not the point. Well okay maybe when I came back from elfs maybe I stepped probably yeah I just went on another road" Santana continued grabbing behind her neck.

"And here Quinnie was worrying for nothing" Brittany said with smirk in which Quinn glared at her.

"Aww..." Santana cooed walking towards Quinn trying to hug her. Of course Quinn just smacked her upper chest.  
"Stop using violence on me" Santana pouted rubbing where Quinn hit her.

"You're asshole" Quinn said crossing her arms and glaring at her. Santana cutely started to pull end of Quinn's hoodie ,well theoretically her hoodie.

Finally she pulled her closer and hugged her.

Of course Quinn didn't give up and still had her arms crossed. She would lie if she said that she didn't feel butterflies in her stomach.

Then Santana started to nuzzle her nose in crook of Quinn's neck tickling her.

Quinn started giggling and uncrossed her arms, then she put her hands on Santana's abdomen pushing her away.  
"I'm still mad at you" Quinn said trying to glare.

"Don't be. Just hug me" Santana said opening her arms and Quinn raised her eyebrows. This was new to her, of course they hugged each other but it wasn't Santana's incentive.

Quinn just walked away from her, what girl she would be if she give up so easily to her.

After five minutes they saw Puck walking towards them with big grin on his face.  
"I just god hot goodnight kiss" He said.

"Here even Puck got something but not me" Santana said with pout.  
"Oh just suck it up Lopez. Let's go home already" Quinn said to her.

They walked together and in middle of they way home Quinn and Santana found each another's hands.

_From that day everything begins. From stolen kisses to stolen heart._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I know this is short but gosh worst day of my life... Today I'm so unlucky I even forgot to bring my story so I could post it. So I wrote this today and it's kind of short. Sorry for that... But hey I hope you like. :) sorry for all my mistakes love you all :))**

_**I'm addicted to you**_  
_**Chapter 5 Part I**_

Santana remembers her first trip to other state. First time she saw New York. First time ever she and Mike sat with populares kids. She remembers how she told that she never be like them. Of course she was , well not certain like them.

She didn't slushed geeks. She didn't bullied them. Sometimes she even help them but another times she just ignored. She ignored that guilt. Sometimes she just waned to slap shit out of herself and don't be coward and do something.

She wondered if she can help them but she didn't do anything. Sometimes she though that maybe she was happier when she was this nerd with few friends. When people didn't notice her.

* * *

_**Nine years ago. May.**_

"Mija get up or you're going to be late" Catherina said slightly shaking her daughter shoulders. Santana groaned and turned around trying to shut down her mother's attempt to wake her.

"Just go away" She said.

"Come on mija, you were so happy about going there" Catherina said with amusing smile when Santana turned on her back and rubbed her eyes.  
"Okay I'm up" Santana said looking at her mother.

"Good, now go get ready Mike is going to be here in few. And I'm going to make you something to eat" Catherina said kissing her daughters forehead and walking out of the room. Santana stretched and finally after two minutes she got up and walked to shower.

After her morning routine she walked to her room, put her clothes on. She wore simple white tank top, her a little bit scuffed brown leather jacket and black pants. She picked her father's dog tag and hang it on her neck. Then she picked her backpack.

They going to New York. And that's not the only best thing, they going to be there for week. Almost freaking full week. In that moment Santana couldn't be more proud for her nerdness.

All that work at getting best marks. She and Mike is best students at McKinley high school. They always were. But back to point not only there are going to flight to New york but Quinn is going too, well and Brittany ,thanks to their rich parents.

She then went to kitchen where her mother and Mike was.  
"Hey there" Mike said ,with full mouth, already eating pancakes.

"Hi" Santana sat down next to him. Her mother put plate down to her and Santana started to eat.  
"I can belive we are going there. Imagine all those things we would do. It's going to be awesome" Mike rambled.

"And Britt's going to be with me. Us I mean" He said slightly blushing. Of course Santana and Catherina chuckled.

"So when are you going to get that girl" Catherina asked.  
"Because every time you here is all you talk about is she did that, she said that" She continued and Mike's face got even more redder than before.  
"I-I don't l-l-like h-her" Mike stuttered.

"Bro you have to do something she's totally into you. Men up would you" Santana said and Mike scowled while Catherina chuckled and sipped from her's coffee.  
"Yeah you're the one talking" Mike shot back.

"Oh mija you have a crush. Why didn't you told me" Catherina asked.  
"I don't. He just talking nonsense mami, that's all"

"Mama Lo did you notice how Quinn and San got much closer than before" Mike said with innocent smile.  
"Asshole"  
"Mija don't use those words in my house" Catherina warned.

"Sorry mom"  
"So tell me why didn't I knew that you like this girl. I though you only friends" Catherina said.  
"Well maybe because we're just friends"

"Who's flirting a lot" Mike said ,throwing her under the bus again.  
"Would you shut up" Santana said while glaring at Mike. He just smirked and shook his head then started to eat again.

"So this is a girl who's texting you non-stop"  
"Well yeah bu-"  
"Aww mija just don't get hurt" Catherina interrupted.

"Okay it's time for you two to go" Santana's mom said. They put their plates in sink and Santana walked to put her black biker shoes on.  
"Ready" Santana asked slinging backpack over her shoulders.  
"Yup" Mike said imitating her action.

"Be safe and text me when you land and every evening" Catherina said kissing Mike's and Santana's forehead goodbye.  
"Yeah, yeah, okay bye mom, love you"  
"Bye mama Lo" Mike said walking with Santana through the front door.

* * *

"B text Mike where are they" Quinn whined for about ninth time. They were in airport already with others students and teachers. Quinn paced back and front while Brittany just sat there.

"Oh my gosh you're so clingy, only two minutes passed relax you're going to see your knight in shining armor" Brittany said with wink.

"Just text them already" Quinn whined, Brittany just groaned and shook her head.  
"Why can't you do it" Brittany asked.

"Because she would think I miss her already. Then you know she won't shut up"  
"Who won't shut up" Santana said behind them.

"No one's"-"You" Quinn and Brittany said at the same time.

"Why won't I shut up" Asked Santana while Brittany hugged her.

"Nothing, you have to worry about"-"That you would know that Quinn miss you already" Again Quinn and Brittany said at the same time. Then Brittany pulled away from Santana and gave Mike big hug. Quinn of course glared at Brittany's back.

"Aww... I feel honored" Santana said opening her arms to hug Quinn.  
"What I don't get a hug" Santana asked when Quinn didn't move from her spot.

"No" Quinn said simply. Of course Santana ignored it and pulled Quinn by her shirt closer to herself. She then grabbed Quinn's hands and put it on her neck and brought her closer when she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Forcing Quinn to hug her.

Santana then felt Quinn's hands tightening around her neck

"You know you should totally give me hello kiss" Santana said and of course Quinn felt butterflies parade in her stomach. Quinn then looked around looking if someone is watching them, but others were all engrossed in things they did, some talk with each others ,other played with their phones.

"Nope, I think hug is enough" Quinn played cool while she pulled out of her embrace. Quinn needed all her strength to not kiss Santana while their faces were so close to each others.

"Damn it woman, why are you so cruel to me" Santana said and Quinn raised her eyebrows.  
"Don't be dramatic"

"I'm not" Santana said pouting. Quinn just rolled her eyes and pecked her lips. And of course Mike and Brittany cooed.  
"Satisfied" Quinn asked while blushing from their friends action and Santana nodded.

Only now Santana draw attention what Quinn is wearing. She wore black heels and white shorts, black shirt with batman logo. When Santana saw shirt she immediately chuckled.

"What" Quinn asked  
"Nothing, you look cute" Santana said and Quinn can feel her cheeks getting warmer. Voice rang Informing for New York.

"Okay, everybody here" Ms Pillsbury asked.

* * *

Quinn and Santana sat down together in first row ,Quinn near window Santana on the middle. And with Blaine on their left seat, near path. While Brittany were sitting with Mike together somewhere in the middle row.

"Guys c'mon talk about something else" Quinn groaned with yawn. Blaine and Santana were talking about all that superheros stuff for about ten minutes already.  
"Just sleep for a bit" Santana said to her.

"You two talk to much, and I don' have my mp3 with me" Quinn said with pout.  
"Well I got" Santana said with smirk.

"But I have three conditions"  
"Don't you think it's too much"

"Nope"  
"Okay... Tell me"

"Oh first you have to share it with me, second cuddle with me" Santana said with smirk.  
"Oh and kiss" Santana said patting her lips.

"You pushing" Quinn said while licking her lips.

"Well that's my conditions" Santana said. Quinn quickly looked at Blaine and saw that he wasn't giving them attention at all. Santana didn't knew where she got all that courage. And when she said those worlds she got freaking nervous.

What the hell was she thinking there are friends. Friends don't ask to be kissed. Quinn is her friend and she's her straight friend so why the hell she got to say those things.  
And before Santana knew what going on Quinn was kissing her. And it wasn't simple peck, which would be enough, but full open mouth kiss.

To Quinn it was the best feeling in world. She never wanted to break away. Only if she could she would kiss her forever, but of course their lungs begin to scream for air so they broke apart.

"Well now we can cross this out of your conditions list" Quinn said with playful smile. Santana was still dumbstrucked, sometimes Quinn made her feel something that nobody could.

"Are you ok-" Santana cut Quinn by kissing her again. Quinn immediately pulled her by her neck closer to her, sucked her bottom lip.

"Amm... Guys... Please keep it low" Blaine voice rang and they quickly pulled apart. Quinn looked at him. Old Quinn would freak out but to this Quinn it wasn't important that Blaine saw that. Sure she still care what her friends, parents will say but she wasn't frightened as she though she would be.

"Sorry we will try to keep it under your radar" Quinn said with smile, shocking Santana. Okay maybe Quinn isn't as straight as ruler.

"So how about we complete your conditions"  
"Amm... yeah sure" Santana said plugging earphone in her mp3 then putting in her right ear and gave another to Quinn.

"And the last one" Quinn said picking Santana's arm and draping over her shoulders, then she put her head on her shoulder and hugged her waist.

**Nobody sees - Nobody knows**  
**We are a secret - can't be exposed**  
**That's how it is - That's how it goes**  
**Far from the others**  
**Close to each other**

**In the daylight - in the daylight**  
**When the sun is shining**  
**On a late night, on a late night**  
**When the moon is blinding**  
**In the plain sight - Plain sight**  
**Like stars in hiding**  
**You and I burn on, on**

Maybe Quinn could do it in this trip.

**Put two and to-gether - forever**  
**We'll never change**  
**two and to-gether**  
**We'll never change**

Maybe she can finally tell Santana how she really fells about her.

**Nobody sees - Nobody knows**  
**We are a secret - can't be exposed**  
**That's how it is - That's how it goes**  
**Far from the others**  
**Close to each other**  
**That's when we uncover, cover, cover.**  
**That's when we uncover, cover, cover.**

Maybe she got chance with her.

**My asylum - My asylum**  
**Is in your arms**  
**When the worn gives happy bird-ees**  
**I can bear a thousand tonnes**  
**On your shoulder - on your shoulder**  
**I can reach an endless sky**  
**Feels like paradise**

**Put two and to-gether - forever**  
**We'll never change**  
**two and to-gether**  
**We'll never change**

Maybe her parents will accept her what she is.

**Nobody sees - Nobody knows**  
**We are a secret - can't be exposed**  
**That's how it is - That's how it goes**  
**Far from the others**  
**Close to each other**  
**That's when we uncover, cover, cover.**  
**That's when we uncover, cover, cover.**

**We could build a universe right here**  
**All the world could disappear**  
**Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care**

**We could build a universe right here**  
**The world could disappear**  
**Yeah, I just need you near**

They both know that there aren't perfect but maybe together they can be perfect for each other.

**Nobody sees - Nobody knows**  
**We are a secret - can't be exposed**  
**That's how it is - That's how it goes**  
**Far from the others**  
**Close to each other**  
**That's when we uncover, cover, cover.**  
**That's when we uncover, cover, cover.**

**That's when we uncover.**

* * *

_**So tell me what you think :)**_


End file.
